Trip To Your Heart
by MusicTwilightLove
Summary: Simply a Jacob/Bella one-shot. Bella thinks she's better... but is she really? Part fluff, includes sex but no lemons, the solution to being bored and having a document about to expire. Enjoy!


_**A/N: **Some bitches just do not stop. I'm one of 'em. I've written another Jacob/Bella one-shot. They just don't go out of style. Here's "Trip To Your Heart," inspired by the Britney Spears song of the same name. Yup.__  
_

_By the way, you may or may not have seen this somewhere else in the magical land of Jake/Bella fanfiction. If you have, it's because I originally wrote it to start a one-shot collection, then I was like, "Naaaahhh, I don't need that, I have too much stuff to do," then I found that the document is about to expire, so I was like, "What the hell, I'll just post it as a one-shot." So yeah. There won't be any sequels. Jella one-shots just don't go out of style. Rated T for some sexy-sexy and language._

_And, anon reviewer, I fixed the grammar error. Thanks. :)_

* * *

**_Trip To Your Heart_**

* * *

Warmth. Happiness. Life.

_Jacob_.

These descriptions fit him so well. They were very Jacob. I liked things that way.

Jacob Black stared at me from across the small room, wearing blue jeans and a white shirt, looking like the sex god he was. Of course. He'd walked into the room and set me on fire. Of course. I was warm around Jacob and Jacob only. The usual. Nothing big. And my heart never failed to pound against my chest. I liked things that way, too.

I'd been deeply considering kissing Jacob, and I still did right there, as neither of us said anything. All we did was stare at each other. What would be next?

I supposed I could kiss Jacob. He wasn't exactly _my_ Jacob anymore, but he could be. If I kissed him, things may turn into more. I shouldn't have been so damn afraid of a kiss. I'd kissed someone before. This wouldn't be huge.

Or, maybe this _would_ be. I would have to try to figure it out. Trying wouldn't hurt. I'd done worse before.

Maybe kissing him would be perfect. Maybe kissing him would be amazing and passionate and all the rest. Jacob had tried to make things romantic. I wasn't sure if I was ready for that yet. He'd given me a charm of a wolf that he'd made from scratch, he'd cooked dinner for me, and he'd presented me with roses. Jake's attempt at romance was really cute.

But when I'd agreed to go with him to his bedroom, I was scared I would make a mistake. If I could kiss Jacob, if I could _love_ him, what would happen?

I already did love Jake. It was not enough, though. Maybe if I kissed him, it would be enough. Jacob wasn't a prince, and I sure as hell wasn't a princess. This kiss wouldn't save or end any lives.

And here I was, psyching myself out. Shit. I'd thought I was better at being relaxed. And, I was with _Jacob_ after all. He could sense that I was nervous. He knew me so well. More than I knew myself, even.

Jacob sighed. "Great."

"What?"

"You don't like any of it, do you?" he asked.

"I do," I said. "What makes you think I don't?"

"You're awkward as fuck, Bells."

"What else is new?"

He sighed again, and I crossed the room and stood in front of him. He held my hand, and I let him. His fingers laced through mine, and I felt the sense of warmth and protection that I always had with Jacob. I loved when he held my hand like this. _You're okay_, I always told myself. _Jake's got you. He always does._

I didn't mind Jacob's displays of affection. He hugged me all the time, he held my hand just as much, and he'd kissed me on the cheek a couple of times. He'd called me _honey_ on a regular basis, and I didn't mind. I shouldn't have been this afraid of going further, but I was. Love gave someone the power to break you. I had enough experience with that. But Jake was different. He was like the sun, the air. Good and clean. I needed that. I wasn't sure if I needed what he told me in just a few seconds, though.

"I love you, Bella. I'm really in love with you."

You know that feeling you get when you're at the top of a rollercoaster and you suddenly hurl down to the earth? Yeah, that was my heart, plummeting straight to my stomach.

"You may not feel that way about me," he continued, "but I'm willing to fight for you every step of the way."

I should have felt the same way back. I wasn't dating anybody. I wasn't cheating or lying or doing anything bad. I needed to break these chains that kept Jake and I apart. He was already beginning to do so. My heart continued to pound as I considered what Jacob had just said. And I knew that he meant it.

Also, his body was a bit distracting. And his face. And his hair. And his everything. God, he was fucking gorgeous. He had lush lips, a muscular build, and those brown eyes... Those sexy brown eyes got me every single time. They told more stories and concealed more secrets than I could ever imagine. My body was really hot now. Maybe I was becoming a werewolf myself.

But what Jacob had said totally swept me. So I decided I didn't need to answer with words.

Standing on the tips of my toes, I pressed my body to his, and our lips met. Jacob's warm lips moved first and kissed me, lingering at the end. He didn't stop there, though. His tongue slid into my open mouth. I explored him with my tongue. I took my free hand and twisted it into his hair. Jake took his free hand and put it at the small of my back. I liked things that way. Jacob and I fit together like the pieces of a puzzle. This was perfect, and if nothing was perfect, then this was as close as it got.

I moaned softly when he whispered my name and moved his kisses down to my throat. I held him there and started to kiss his throat back, softly and thoughtfully.

I never thought we'd be doing this so soon. I didn't mind, though. I didn't mind testing a new level of intimacy with Jacob. I could have cheered for joy - or burst into tears - right there. Things had worked out. Things had went okay. _Everything was okay. _And I didn't even stop him or myself. I really did enjoy this. I couldn't see or hear or feel or smell anything that wasn't Jacob. This was good. Better than good. Oh, so very good.

"I love you, Mr. Jacob Black," I finally said.

"I love you, Miss Bella Swan," he replied.

_Jacob Black and Bella Swan_.

Just five words, twenty-two letters, and seven syllables. I really liked the sound of that, though.

Our lips met again, and with so much more passion and desire that it surprised me. I liked that Jacob wasn't careful with me. Edward had always been too scared to go this far with me. He was always afraid to explore places that Jacob was more than willing to explore. I'd never experienced pleasure with Edward. I'd never been fully satisfied with Edward. It felt really, _really_ good to know that Jacob wanted me. And I wanted him back. I couldn't imagine life without him, to be honest. Jacob was what kept me nice, alive, and emotional. Emotions made everything better.

Jake was so warm. So fucking warm.

As Jacob picked me up and carried me to his bed, our lips didn't move away from each other. Jacob put me on the bed, ferociously, and his kisses became more and more urgent. I loved the weight of his body on mine. Warmth, happiness, life. Perfection.

But was I _really _going along with this? This was sex. With Jacob. Kind of a big deal. Sex really _is_ a big deal. If my first time were to be now, I wanted it to be perfect, not that I had any doubts. I loved Jacob. Jake could give me happiness, just like he had before. If anything, this would really bond us together.

Jacob and I were naked in moments. His eyes locked to mine as he kissed me at my neck again.

"You sure you wanna do this, honey?" he asked, his voice sweet and nice, like cinnamon. "I don't wanna hurt you."

I kissed him again. "Don't hold back," I whispered. "Just take me."

"My God, Bella..." he moaned as he descended on me.

* * *

We were facing each other as we laid in his bed afterward, our bodies entwined together.

I hadn't thought I could be in love ever again. And now my love for Jacob was stronger than my love for anyone. Even Edward. Being in love was such a confusing thing for me, but I was willing to fight for Jacob every step of the way. I had to give him a promise back.

I stroked my fingers through Jake's soft black hair. He traced patterns along my bare back. We really did fit like puzzle pieces.

"I love you, Jake."

"I love you, too, Bells," he murmured in his sexy, husky voice.

Warmth. Happiness. Life.

Euphoria.

Love.

_Jacob Black and Bella Swan_.

* * *

_x_


End file.
